Sœur Cachée ?
by Satany
Summary: Imaginez que l'un de nos héros préférés est une sœur cachée ? Et qu'il la rencontre ? Et bien sa donne que le monde est légèrement surprit, que Loki rejoins le rang des gentils et se montre même attentionné, et que Thanos meure dans d'atroces souffrances et dans des tortures un peu sadiques. Vous pouvez venir lire, je vais pas vous manger, et ça vous prendra pas longtemps


- Stark ! La voix qui emplis l'étage de la chambre de Tony le fit se réveiller en sursaut.

- Hmph... Le play-boy, milliardaire, philanthrope de son état se réveilla difficilement sous le boucan que les coups portés à sa porte faisaient, lui bousillant ses sensibles tympans par la même occasion.

- Bordel, soit tu bouge de là, soit je viens te tirer de tes draps avec un coup de pied bien placé, vu ?!

- C'est bon... Putain, qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fait pour mériter un réveil pareil ? Demanda-t-il à Loki qui le fixait de mauvaise humeur en ouvrant la porte.

_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça depuis quand Loki est à la tour Stark ? Ah je vois, j'ai du oublier de vous expliquer ! Ah la la, qu'elle tête en l'air je suis ! Bon, voila toute l'histoire, de long en large et en travers, du début à la f.. à jusqu'à ce moment au dessus : _

Donc, tout commence par un matin de printemps, il y a de cela un an, la guerre venait de se terminer, et les Avengers avaient reçu sur ce coup, la part de deux jeunes femmes un peu spéciales, voir légèrement intrigantes.

La première se nommait Aryha Haruka, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, de beaux yeux bleus océans, un sourire mignon et désarmant, un sens de la répartie hors du communs, et elle était d'une intelligence impressionnante. La seconde, quand à elle, se prénommait Daphné Vénusia, comme son nom l'indique, elle était belle comme une Vénus, avec ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice, son visage de poupée et son sourire amical. Elles avaient toutes deux d'ailleurs, un sens inné de la mode, ce qui faisait que dès qu'elles passaient quelque part, tous les hommes les regardaient avec un regard généralement appréciateur, et leurs formes généreuses achevaient le tableau parfait de ces deux jeunes femmes. Elles étaient exceptionnellement belles, vraiment très très belles. Et, lorsqu'elles se présentèrent au SHIELD, Fury commença par leur rire au nez. Avec sa robe noire et dorée et ses talons hauts, ainsi que ses cheveux tressés et son maquillage, Aryha ne ressemblait en rien à une espionne ou une combattante, Daphné non plus, avec sa robe violette, elle aussi en talons hauts, les cheveux tressés, et maquillée. Mais quand un éclair le frappa, et qu'il vit des étoiles, il commença à sérieusement réfléchir à leur proposition. Après tout, elles aidaient les Avengers, et lui, il les laissait faire, presque, ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles possédaient en effet des pouvoirs étranges, Daphné contrôlait quatre des éléments, les élémentaires, c'est à dire : l'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre. Aryha avait été mordue par un vampire et en était donc un, mais il lui avait également transmis ses pouvoirs, ce qui faisait qu'elle possédait la glace, le feu, l'électricité, et le pouvoir du cosmos. C'était un peu étrange, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de la blonde rappela Tony Stark à Fury. Il chassa cette pensée et accepta la proposition des deux femmes en face de lui. Deux femmes, qui, dès qu'il eu accepter, déclarèrent qu'il informe Tony Stark de leur arrivée. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, préférant déranger le milliardaire plutôt que celui ci s'en prenne à lui pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Environ dix minutes après l'appel de Fury, Tony venait de recevoir ses "invitées" et leur montrait leurs chambres respectives. Cela sembla leur convenir puisqu'elles esquissèrent un sourire, et entrèrent chacune dans une pièce, avant qu'Aryha ne hurle à Tony de venir.

- Quoi !? Demanda Tony, visiblement affolé par le cri strident de la jeune femme.

- Une araignée, là... Dit-elle en tremblant et en pointant son doigt vers le mur, où il y avait en effet une énorme araignée, mais quand je vous dit énorme, elle était plus grosse qu'une mygale.

- Oulà... Et visiblement, Tony n'était pas plus rassuré que la blonde. Alors Daphné entra, pris l'araignée dans sa main, fit apparaître un terrarium, la baptisa Lou, et déclara qu'elle gardait cette "adorable créature toute choupi, toute mimi, toute gentille", ce qui faillit faire faire un infarctus au milliardaire.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, elles s'étaient parfaitement bien intégrées, et comme Loki ne les menaçait pas pour l'instant, elles décidèrent donc de prendre Tony avec elles, ainsi que Natasha, et partirent en virée shopping. Elles relookèrent complètement l'espionne russe, le milliardaire passa juste par quelques essayages de chemises et de pantalons on ne peut plus moulants, Aryha se refit sa garde robe, et Daphné choisissait les vêtement de toute l'équipe, Aryha l'aidant de temps en temps à trouver pour elle. Elles semblaient déjà connaître toutes les mensurations de tout le monde ! Après la boutique de mode la plus populaire en vêtements, ils firent les chaussures, et après les chaussures, les accessoires ! Et Enfin, vint le moment tant attendu : le déjeuner. En fait, pas si attendu que ça, Aryha et Daphné étaient dans leur élément, Natasha s'était découvert une passion pour la mode, et Tony avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour dépenser son argent, alors en plus entouré de jolies filles qui lui choisissait ses vêtements, il était aux anges. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils firent une réunion d'urgence, tout le monde reçu un paquet, et ils s'empressèrent tous des les ouvrir, sous le regard légèrement moqueur des quatre stylistes. Et, bizarrement, ils furent tous ravis, tout leur allait à merveille, et c'était dans leurs goûts. Les filles furent comblées. Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, sans incidents, sans attaques, juste la belle vie, et puis, un jour, Loki envoya les chitauris, il n'avait pas prévu que les Avengers aient des renforts aussi puissant, il n'avait donc pas envoyé beaucoup d'éclaireurs. En voyant qu'ils ne revenaient pas, il en envoya d'autres, le double cette fois, et se déplaça personnellement. En bas, les Avengers se battaient avec férocité, et Loki, tout à son spectacle, et malgré sa vigilance, ne sentit pas la présence d'Aryha, pas avant que celle ci ne lui envoie un rayon brûlant dans l'estomac, un rayon qui lui donna l'impression d'être coupé en deux. Il se maintint grâce à son sceptre et sourit. Enfin un adversaire à sa taille. Il releva la tête, et déchanta, il avait pour principe, de ne pas frapper les femmes, enfin pas n'importe lesquelles, il avait pour principe de ne pas frapper les jolies femmes, en revanche, celle qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas belle, mais tout simplement magnifique, donc, sa règle ne s'appliquait pas ?

- Alors corne de bouc, tu attends quoi pour attaquer ?

- Stark aurait-il pris possession d'elle ? Pensa Loki. Avant de voir la lueur de malice dans ce regard océan, et de comprendre une chose que personne n'aurait jamais du savoir.

- J'ai pour principe... De ne pas frapper les femme...

- Oh... Aryha s'assit alors, faisant apparaître deux fauteuils. Parlons alors, les autres se débrouillent très bien sans nous.

- Parler ?

- Et bien oui, que voulez vous faire d'autre ? Allez vous battre ? Tout ce que vous gagnerez et de vous faire tuer par Thanos pour avoir échoué, alors parlons ! Et racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez à la merci de ce monstre !

- Comment êtes vous au courant ? Loki blêmit soudainement, a peine le dernier mot sortait-il de la bouche d'Aryha.

- Je sais presque tout ce qui v... te concerne. Tu permet que je te tutoie ?

- Dans ce cas je ferais simplement de même. Mais dis moi, comment ?

- Thanos est comment dire... Il me fait confiance... Mais il est vraiment facile à duper quand il s'y met... En fait, il n'est rien de plus qu'un homme comme les autres, un peu de charme, et vous l'avez dans la poche ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu couche avec Thanos ? Demanda Loki sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

- Eurk ! Tu te fiche de moi là !? J'ai dit du charme, pas autre chose ! Un petit clignement d'yeux, un roulement de hanches, et un clin d'œil, ça suffit, et c'est déjà assez humiliant, je ne vais pas en plus me retrouver dans son lit ! S'exclama-t-elle en frissonnant à son tour de dégoût.

- Je demandait juste ça comme ça... Euh... J'ai l'impression que ton cher ami milliardaire se ramène ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Tony ! Ou ou ! Vient voir !

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu l'appelle ? Demanda Loki, exaspéré.

- Bah, pour qu'il vienne ici ! Répondit Aryha.

Tony s'arrêta un instant pour voir Loki crier sur Aryha, Aryha lui répondre en souriant, et se rasseoir dans les fauteuils, il décida d'écouter la jeune femme et de descendre les voir.

- Alors, avant que la baston commence, le premier qui à un geste intentionnellement méchant envers l'autre est mort compris? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique, et aucun des deux hommes ne préféra la contrarier. Tony s'assit dans un fauteuil qu'Aryha avait fait apparaître en plus, les autres étaient toujours en train de se battre, pendant qu'eux trois discutaient tranquillement en haut de la tour Stark. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, les yeux de Loki devinrent bleux brillant, Aryha sentit un danger et poussa Tony, qui déploya les réacteurs de l'armure. Ensuite, ce fut la voix de Thanos qui s'éleva de la bouche de Loki.

- Aryha, ça faisait longtemps ma chérie ! Ah là là... Dit moi, c'est un plan secret d'infiltration ? Très ingénieux ! Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue me voir, ça m'attriste ! Oh, tu pourrais transmettre un message, aux Avengers ? «Restez sur vos gardes, mon armée se retire pour cette fois, mais la prochaine attaque vous sera fatale !» voilà, c'est tout ! Je t'attend ce soir sans faute !

Lorsque les yeux de Loki redevinrent normaux, il s'écroula sur le sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Aryha avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, Thanos était un monstre, ça elle le savait, il la prenait pour un objet, elle le savait aussi, mais elle eu mal avec Loki lorsque celui ci s'écroula, elle ressentit une profonde tristesse, et en même temps, une telle colère contre Thanos que ses crocs ressortirent. Elle s'approcha du dieu et posa sa main sur son épaule, il sursauta à ce contact.

- je vais bien, tout va bien... Murmura-t-il en se remettant debout.

- Non, tout ne va pas bien, ce que vient de faire Thanos t'as épuisé, ne dit pas le contraire, j'ai déjà subit ! Alors maintenant tu vas aller dormir, et moi je vais... Elle réprima un frisson. M'occuper de Thanos, on va faire un petit jeu, celui du chat et de la souris, dans une version un peu différente... Glups...

- Aryha ça va ? Demanda Tony en se posant à côté d'elle.

- Ça va, ça va... Tony, tu emmène Loki dans ma chambre, tu le surveille pour qu'il dorme, et tu ne le dit à personne, compris ? Moi, j'ai une mission chez Thanos à accomplir.

Tony descendit donc avec Loki jusqu'à la chambre d'Aryha, il n'était encore jamais entré à l'intérieur, mais lorsqu'il le fit, la décoration lui plut tout de suite, elle était noire et dorée, ces couleurs semblant être ses préférées. Les meubles avaient étés déplacés, le lit était maintenant près de la fenêtre, l'armoire à côté de la porte, le dressing contre le mur opposé, tout coloré dans ces deux couleurs. Il régnait dans la pièce une odeur agréable, miel, vanille et caramel, et il y faisait bon, une chambre de princesse en somme. Loki hésita à s'installer sur le lit, le soleil de midi tapant contre la vitre, finalement, JARVIS ferma les volets, et Loki s'endormit, bientôt imité par Tony, qui sur le canapé avait lancé l'ordre à JARVIS d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer, à part Aryha, et d'empêcher Loki de se téléporter si il se réveillait.

Aryha quand à elle venait d'arriver chez Thanos.

- Ah ma puce ! Il n'est pas encore 20 heures.

- Je ne pouvait plus attendre avant de te voir ! Susurra-t-elle, bien qu'en elle, elle voulait l'étriper et le faire baigner dans son sang immonde, elle voulais qu'il souffre, mais elle était une espionne, donc elle espionnait et elle gardait son calme, en toutes circonstances.

- Ça me touche beaucoup ! Mais j'aimerais bien un show...

Elle entendait bien là !? Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse un streap ? Mais il était complètement dingue ?! Bon elle le savait déjà, mais à ce point !? Comme elle l'avait dit à Loki, c'est un homme, donc il pensait forcément à ce genre de choses !

- Oh... Euh... Pas aujourd'hui... Je... Elle fut interrompu par Thanos qui lui attrapais le poignet et approchait son visage du sien, alors elle eu une réaction naturelle pour un vampire menacé, elle montra les crocs. Ce que Thanos n'apprécia pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Gronda-t-il.

- C'était un réflexe je suis dés... Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Thanos venait de la gifler, pas une petite gifle, non, vous savez, une de ces gifles qui vous fait mal pendant plusieurs jours.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ? Gronda à son tour Aryha.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de poser de questions !

- Je ne suis pas ta chienne bordel ! Je ne ferais pas un show, je ne coucherais pas avec toi, et je ne t'embrasserais pas !

Thanos émit un son entre le grognement du chien et le hurlement du loup et leva la main, mais Aryha disparut, et réapparut dans la tour Stark, dans sa chambre, sur son lit, et donc à côté de Loki. Elle se releva, soupira de soulagement en remarquant que ce n'était que lui, s'assit au bord du lit et pleura. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle en avait marre, marre de Thanos, marre de cette guerre, marre de la vie en somme, et parce que l'endroit où Thanos l'avait frappé la faisait atrocement souffrir, surtout pour ça...

- Aryha ? Demanda Loki en se redressant. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Rien ! Dit-elle en cachant sa joue.

- Ne me mens pas ! Je te rappelle que je suis le dieu des mensonges !

Loki attrappa la main d'Aryha et la retira de sa joue, avant de lâcher un juron sonore qui réveilla Tony en sursaut.

- Cet enfoiré !

- Euh... Loki, ça va ?

- Moi oui, Aryha non...

- Mais je vais très bien !

- Ah oui, et c'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue ?

- Rien, ce n'est strictement rien !

- Je vais tuer ce sale connard ! S'exclama Loki en essayant de sortir de la pièce.

- Tu ne vas tuer personne Loki, tu t'assoies, et Aryha vas nous expliquer.

- Mais ce n'est rien bordel ! Juste une claque, ça arrive parfois...

- Comment ça, ça arrive parfois ? Parce qu'il te frappe souvent ?

- Non ! Enfin si, mais c'est rien...

- Loki, tu as carte blanche, tu peux aller le tuer !

- MAIS PUTAIN VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER ! JE VOUS DIT QUE CE N'EST RIEN !

- Arrête de mentir ! Dit Loki en grinçant des dents.

- Ah parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais toi ? A peine... Maintenant, si je dis que ça va, c'est que je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu mal...

- Un peu ? Demanda Loki en effleurent la joue de la jeune femme.

- Aïe ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put de les contenir, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Bon, je propose qu'on aille voir Thanos... Et qu'on le tue ! S'exclama Daphné en entrant dans la pièce.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Tony, surprit.

- Depuis le début !

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, je suis le premier dans les bastons, mais là, je préfère qu'on élabore un plan avant d'attaquer !

Aryha eu un pâle sourire, Loki aussi, et Daphné rit sincèrement.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore dit ? Demanda Tony, exaspéré par leur attitudes.

- Mais rien, tu as juste fais preuve d'esprit ! S'exclama Daphné.

- Que veux-tu, je suis un génie !

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Soupira Loki. Aryha ?

La jeune femme venait de tomber inconsciente. Daphné s'approcha et posa une main sur son front.

- Elle a besoin de fraîcheur ! Maintenant ! Loki, tu ne contrôle pas la glace par hasard ?

- Je ne peut pas utiliser mes pouvoirs dans la tour !

Daphné porta Aryha et la mit dans les bras de Loki qui ne compris pas vraiment.

- A la base, tu est un géant des glaces, donc ton corps est frai, donc si tu la prends contre toi elle aura de la fraîcheur ! Explique Tony avant que Daphné n'est pu le faire.

- Je vois... C'est un peu dérangeant tout de même...

- WTF !? Ce type est cinglé, il a une des plus belles filles du monde dans les bras et il trouve ça dérangent ! S'exclama Tony.

- C'est vrai que là c'est à n'y rien comprendre... Dit pensivement Daphné.

- Si tu veux, on échange les rôles ! Proposa le milliardaire.

- Tony, ta chaleur corporelle est trop élevé, tu mettrais sa vie en danger ! Expliqua la jeune femme.

- *tousse* Hmph...

- Aryha, ne bouge pas ! S'exclama Loki alors que le jeune femme essayais de se lever.

- Mais pourquoi je suis dans tes bras ? Et pourquoi j'ai mal partout ? Et pourquoi j'ai froid ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui fit rire Tony.

- Une question à la fois ! Intervint Daphné. Tu es dans les bras de Loki parce que c'est le seul qui a une chaleur corporelle assez basse ! Ensuite, tu as mal partout a cause du sort de Thanos, et enfin, tu as froid et c'est normal, parce que Loki est froid et que tu es resté dix minutes dans ses bras !

- Hein hein... Comment ça le sort de Thanos ? J'aurais du m'en douter... Il allait pas me frapper sans rien derrière...

- D'ailleurs, tu as toujours mal ? Lui demanda Loki d'un ton doux qui suprit tout le monde même lui.

- Oui... Murmurra-t-elle.

- Ne bouge pas ! Ordonna Daphné alors que Loki posait sa main sur le joue de la jeune femme. Une lumière verte jaillis de la main du dieu, et un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre.

- Merci ! S'exclama la blonde à Loki.

- De rien... Répondit celui ci.

- Bon maintenant, il faut que je tue Thanos, sinon ça va me tracasser pendant des jours ! Dit-elle en essayant de se relever. Loki l'en empêcha, elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Toi, tu ne bouge pas d'ici, tu as déjà fait assez de dégats !

- Je suis une grande fille tu sais, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! S'énerva-t-elle un peu.

- Je suis de l'avis de Loki ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres en même temps.

- Bande de traître ! Mais ne le tuer pas, ça, ça sera mon plaisir ! Tony, il y a une salle de torture dans la tour non ? Et bien emmenez le la haut !

- T'es sérieuse là ? Demanda Tony, incrédule.

- Oh que oui ! J'ai des pulsions meurtrières en ce moment...

- Bon, j'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir, donc je pense qu'on va e le ramener ! A une condition, le sang que tu met par terre, c'est toi qui le nettoiera, et on peut assister à la torture ! Tony posa ses conditions d'une voix neutre.

- Là, ça fait deux conditions, donc vous pouvez y assister, mais c'est pas moi qui nettoierais !

- C'est bon t'as gagner !

- Merci mon chou ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous les trois.

Elle s'étala sur son lit en soupirant, puis se releva, se changea, et descendit dans sa salle préféré : la salle de torture. Elle s'assit sur la table et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois autres réapparaissaient en tenant Thanos, immobiliser pas plusieurs sortilèges. Aryha sourit, pas un de ses éternels sourire mignons, non, un sourire sadique qui promet des tortures inégalables, et qui ne faisait que parfaire son charme, ce qui laissa Tony et Loki ébahis. Comment une créature si belle pouvait être sadique à ce point ? C'est qu'ils n'avaient encore rien vu...


End file.
